Arizona Robbins
Arizona Robbins is currently an Attending Pediatric surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital and wife of Callie Torres. She is the mother of Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. History Early Life Arizona was named after the battleship, the U.S.S. Arizona, on which her grandfather served. She came from a military family, her father being a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps. Her brother later joined the army and died. The way she described her upbringing is that she was "..raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised to love my country. Love my family. Protect the things I love." It led her to be patriotic, loyal and dedicated in her adult life, especially to her family. She learned to act tough when she had to, due to her name, and never had to "come out" to her parents because it wasn't a shock to them. She had a poster of Cindy Crawford in her room and she wasn't looking at her beauty mark. She never brought any boys home and when she finally brought home a girl, Joanne, her mother wasn't surprised. She had expected her father to react by saying "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" but instead he asked her "Are you still who I raised you to be?". Personality Relationships Romantic Callie Torres Arizona is a lesbian and is currently married to Callie Torres. At the Emerald City Bar she saw that Callie was upset and came to comfort her in the bathroom and she kissed her. Callie soon decided to ask her out but Arizona declined the offer after finding out Erica was Callie's first girlfriend, her reasons being metaphorical: she deals mostly with newborns at work, she does not want to deal with them in her personal life, but she claimed "is super flattered. Super" at the offer. Annoyed, Callie confronted her but the situation was made more awkward after she discovered that Arizona was on a date with a woman named Julie. Callie started to avoid her but she was eventually cornered in the elevator. Arizona then decided to explain that sometimes she doesn't always make the right choice under pressure and that she was wrong. Callie accepted it and Arizona asked her out again and after pretending not to be interested for a few seconds, Callie accepted. Their relationship continued but when Callie's father came to visit and discovered that she was dating a girl, he cut Callie off. Mark and Cristina both suggested that she lie and say she broke up with Arizona but after Arizona approached her and told her that she loved how Callie cared so much about things and wouldn't care if Callie lied, Callie decided not to lie because her family should accept her. However, Callie began to withdraw slightly and began to avoid Arizona. Arizona then asked if their relationship was just a fling and it had run its course and Callie told her that it probably was. Arizona later approached Callie and Callie told her the real reason was because she didn't have lots of money for four-star restaurants anymore but Arizona told her that they can eat pizza at home naked. The relationship was threatened again when Callie got annoyed at Arizona for believing that George joining the army was awesome but after hearing that Arizona's brother died in the war, she apologized. In season 6, Arizona tells Callie she loves her, and Callie reciprocates her feelings. Callie is dismayed to learn that Arizona doesn't want children. She assumes that Arizona's reluctance is related to her brother's death, but Arizona tells her she simply likes her life the way it is. They come to the conclusion that they cannot continue their relationship, as they both want different things. However after a shooter enters Seattle Grace with a vendetta for Derek, Lexie, and Richard, they are in lockdown together, and eventually decide to get back together and have kids. They passionately kiss in happiness. Six months after the shooting, Arizona receives word that she has been given the Carter Maddison Grant, and is allowed to go to Malawi and become a doctor there. She had applied for this grant two years ago, when she hadn't met Callie yet. After some hesitation, Arizona decides to accept the grant. In the end, Callie is shown to have accepted this as well and has decided to leave with Arizona. However, a fight at the airport results in Arizona leaving for Africa without Callie. After some time passes, Arizona comes back and tells Callie she misses her but Callie closes the door in her face. Callie continues to reject Arizona's constant pleading and apologies. Eventually, Callie reveals that she is pregnant with Mark's baby. After asking for time to process, Arizona accepts the situation, and she and Callie restart their relationship. Callie and Arizona later reconcile and they move back in together. After seeing the baby's heartbeat for the first time, Arizona refers to the baby as "theirs." However, tensions continue with Mark in the picture as an active and interested father. Callie gifts Arizona with a weekend getaway, but continues communicating with Mark as she and Arizona drive. Arizona's jealousy comes to the fore, and the two argue, with Callie concluding "Tell me what more you want." After a pause, Arizona says, "Marry me." The episode ends with the shocked faces of the two women just before a white flash. The next episode, The Musical Event, reveals a car crash, with Arizona battered but Callie (who'd taken off her seatbelt) shot through the windshield. A series of surgeries follows (including the delivery of her very premature baby) along with emotional breakdowns by both Mark and Arizona. Callie eventually awakens and turns to Arizona, who is sitting at her bedside, and whispers, "Yes. I'll marry you." They finally marry in the episode "White Wedding", officiated by Miranda Bailey. Lauren Boswell Dr. Lauren Boswell came to GSM to perform a surgery on an infant with his brain growing on the outside of his head. She is very flirtatious with Arizona, who happily flirts back. At the end of the first part of the season 9 finale, she asks for Arizona to show her to an on-call room to rest in. Arizona obliges and takes her there. They say their goodbyes and Arizona extends her arm for a handshake. Lauren simply laughs and they hug. The lights flicker off from the superstorm as they start kissing. As the lights flicker back on Arizona pushes her off. Arizona almost leaves and Lauren says, "Arizona, you're allowed to lose a little bit of control." Arizona ponders the thought for a moment and ends up locking the door instead of opening it. She returns to Lauren and kisses her while she pushes off Lauren's lab coat. Friendships Miranda Bailey When Robbins changes Jackson's treatment plan, Bailey is furious as she supported Kenley's decision and believed it was the right choice, however, Robbins disagreed, stating that more senior peds surgeons believe that course of treatment is the right choice. Bailey went to the Chief, clearly expressing her dissatisfaction with this choice, both medical and personnel. The Chief tells Bailey that Robbins was top of her class and chief resident and that After more clear and vocal disagreements over Jackson's treatment from Bailey (relating to placing him on the transplant list), Bailey wanted a second opinion and Robbins obliged, revealing in the process that she knows the head of Pediatric surgery at John's Hopkins including being on first name terms with him (telling Bailey to say that "Arizona" sent her), all the while berating Bailey for second guessing her judgement ever since she arrived. Arizona eventually begins to develop a rapport with Bailey, allowing her to remove the clamp in Jackson's transplant. Dr. Robbins reassures Bailey that she is a peds surgeon, claiming she is "uniquely qualified", and supporting her in her application, reminding her about the competition and her letters of recommendation, but remains super excited for her to move onto her service, in her own words described as "Yay!". Teddy Altman On her first day at the hospital, the only person Teddy knew was Owen. They joined Arizona, Mark and Callie in the cafetaria. After lunch, Teddy and Arizona walked to the ER together. Jackson and Cristina were waiting for Arizona, because their patient was a boy with asthma. Teddy did a little exam, and found at the boy had cardiac asthma. She asked for an OR, but Cristina, who had been questioning Teddy's abilities all day, was reluctant. Teddy then made it clear to Cristina that she had to what she said, and left. Arizona smilingly commented that she really liked Teddy. Professional Alex Karev Alex Karev and Arizona Robbins first started out with a rocky relationship when they first met. But as the seasons went on, Karev realized that Arizona was one of the few people who actually believed in him. Arizon a Robbins saw Karev as a promising peds surgeon who was dedicated despite his temper and personal issues and continues to maintain a good mentor-student relationship with him until season 9. Where in Karev's stubbron-ness led her to taking his place on a plane that ends up crashing. In the season 9 episode 2 episode, she mentions that she is still very much "pissed off" and states that she feels as though Karev should have been in the crash rather than herself. Thus ending (for now) perky-happy-smiley Arizona Wheelies stage. Others Arizona initially got off on the wrong foot with Dr. Bailey and Karev. Alex couldn't understand how she could be so perky after harvesting organs from a young child. When Dr. Kenley died Dr. Bailey took offence in Arizona changing Jackson Prescots course of treatment and proceeded to complain to the Chief and call her an "infant". However, Bailey soon realised that Arizona was a competent doctor and grew closer with her after applying for a peds fellowship. After becoming Callie's girlfriend, Arizona also became good enough friends with Mark and Cristina. Career Following the death of Dr. Jordan Kenley, Dr. Robbins was appointed as head of Pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was top of her class and she was the resident chosen to be chief resident in her fifth year. When Bailey and Robbins first worked together, Richard said to Bailey that "She's the best that anyone's seen in a long time, just like you are". She is also on a first name basis with Head of Pediatric surgery at Johns Hopkins. She is very much aware of the nature of her job, Robbins has seen things in pediatrics to the extent she has nightmares about the tiny coffins that her patients will be buried in, and so she will remain optimistic in the face of the tragedy involved in her job. Her optimism and child-friendly abilities can be seen frequently and are also shown as she has cute animals on her lab coat; what appears to be a monkey or a lion above the Seattle Grace logo on the right hand side of her lab coat and a cat above her name and title on the left hand side; and she even wears Heelys at work, heeling around the hospital. When Cristina Yang was put on her service she made Cristina attach a small toy bear, Mr. Bear, to her lab coat and made sure she knew that pediatrics was not general surgery in miniature and that Cristina had to like children. Notes and Trivia *Arizona likes pizza. *Arizona dislikes sandwiches. *When confronting someone who commands respect and authourity, such as her father or Chief Webber, she often breaks down and cries. *When under pressure and in trouble, Arizona smokes cigarettes. *When her brother died, she grieved by eating donuts and crying. *Her birthday may be November 5, the original air date of the episode Invest in Love, which depicts her birthday. If this is true, she would be a Scorpio. *She dislikes pumpkin scones. *Arizona's left leg was amputated above the knee following the plane crash in the season 8 finale. *Sofia calls her Mama. Gallery 511ArizonaRobbins.png|Wish You Were Here 512ArizonaRobbins.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513ArizonaRobbins.png|Stairway to Heaven 514ArizonaRobbins.png|Beat Your Heart Out 516ArizonaRobbins.png|An Honest Mistake 517ArizonaRobbins.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 519ArizonaRobbins.png|Elevator Love Letter 520ArizonaRobbins.png|Sweet Surrender 521ArizonaRobbins.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522ArizonaRobbins.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523ArizonaRobbins.png|Here’s to Future Days 524ArizonaRobbins.png|Now or Never 9x02ArizonaRobbins.png 9x01ArizonaRobbins.png 9x16ArizonaRobbins.png 9x15ArizonaRobbins.png Arizona-Callie-dr-arizona-robbins-4327092-1280-720.jpg Callie&Arizona.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS6.jpg 6x01-Arizona.jpg ArizonaUpset5x23.jpg Scrubs(Arizona).jpg Arizona.jpg ArizonaRobbins.jpg 9x19ArizonaRobbins.png 9x13ArizonaRobbins.png 9x14ArizonaRobbins.png 9x17ArizonaRobbins.png 9x18ArizonaRobbins.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Arizona-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. *Wish You Were Here *Beat Your Heart Out *Invasion *Invest in Love *Song Beneath the Song *White Wedding *Flight *I Saw Her Standing There *Walking on a Dream *Idle Hands Memorable Quotes :'"'Most people think I was named for the state, but it's not true. I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. I was raised to be a good man in a storm. Raised me to love my country. To love my family. To protect the things I love. When my father - Colonel Daniel Robbins, the United States Marine Corp - heard that I was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" My father believed in country the way that you believe in God. And my father is not a man who bends, but he bent for me because I'm his daughter. I'm a good man in a storm. I love your daughter. And I protect the things that I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. She's who you raised her to be." Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Ortho)